Watashi ga Motete Dousunda Wiki:Administrators
The Administrators are a set of experienced members of the Watashi ga Motete Dousunda Wiki who have been give access to certain features or tools which will allow them to maintain the site. Those who are administrators are considered to be highly responsible, extremely trustworthy and regular contributors by the wiki. Administrators About Administrators Administrator Abilities * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Administrator Tasks As part of administratorship, administrators are regularly expected to: *Delete pages that the community has decided are unwanted, including **Pages that are obvious spam/vandalism **Pages marked with a tag if appropriate **Pages that the community has decided are unneeded through votes for deletion *Protect pages that meet the criteria for protection *Block users that meet criteria for blocking © Fairy Tail Wiki Administrator Conduct Administrators have been entrusted with the means to maintain the overall quality of the site. With this in mind: *Administrators have no right to authority over the content and policies of the wiki. The administrators' authority is as large as the community would like it to be. *Administrators have authority over behavioral problems such as vandalism or intimidation, hence the ability to block and delete. *Administrators do not own the site. They cannot shut out the opinions of others. *Abuse of administrator privileges may result in a removal of user rights after community discussion. © Fairy Tail Wiki Inactivity Administrators should remain active to assist the wiki, who has entrusted them with additional user rights. * An active status is defined as: ** A steady flow of such contributions, defined as editing on most days each month. ** Reasonable speed in replying to user talk messages, defined as replying before the poster of the user talk message is forced to make an alternative consultation. * Administrators should alert the community to a leave of absence. The administrator should also mark themselves as inactive on the list of administrators. Leave of absence may be for any length up to two months. * If the Administrator continues to be inactive for a prolonged period of time, removal of user rights will be considered by the active bureaucrat or administrator. Consideration will begin from when any leaves of absence were meant to finish. * Before an Administrator is removed from office, other Administrators and Bureaucrats must be informed. © Fairy Tail Wiki About Bureaucrats A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. About the Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as " :Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights.